Love's Many Shades
by SeshKhem
Summary: Various S/U stories from the Ship Wars and StarTrekLand on LJ and other drabbles. Posting will be slowish. I've posted with a similar title for the Reboot stories. The ratings will vary, and I'll note it clearly before each story. This chapter is rated T
1. A Long Time Coming

**Disclaimer: I write for fun, not profit**

**A/N:** Various S/U stories from the Ship Wars on LJ and other drabbles. Posting will be slowish. I've posted with a similar title for the Reboot stories. The ratings will vary, and I'll note it clearly before each story.

**A/A/N:** Chapter 1 has been corrected...there was a missing sentence!

**Notes on this story:** Rated **K**. This is for the prompt, "_Our First Date_"

* * *

**A Long Time Coming**

It started on the bridge of the _Enterprise_. During an unexpected run-in with the Klingons, Lieutenant Uhura was thrown from her chair, hitting her head on her consol. Spock ran to her, helping her to her feet. The ship was hit again, knocking them both to the deck. Spock found himself on his back with the not unpleasant sensation of the lieutenant on top of him.

Aghast, she started to remove herself from his person, but he held her still with one arm around her waist while with the other he reached up to her face to wipe away the blood from her injury.

"Lieutenant, you require medical attention." While concerned about her wellbeing, he noted with satisfaction that she was blushing.

"I'm…I'll be fine, sir." She scrambled to her feet and headed back to her station.

The Klingon vessel having been successfully dispatched, Spock was insistent. Before relaying the ship's status to the captain, he called sickbay.

When the lift doors opened, it was not McCoy, but Dr. M'Benga who stepped onto the bridge. Spock found he did not appreciate the familiar manner with which the man spoke to Uhura.

The doctor diagnosed a mild concussion and, after administering a hypospray, told the captain that she needed to rest. He then offered to escort her to her quarters.

"That will not be necessary, Doctor," Spock interjected. "The lieutenant's quarters are near my own. I will accompany her." M'Benga and Uhura shared a questioning glance, but the doctor stepped aside and nodded his acquiescence.

They entered the lift and began the descent in silence. Uhura shifted uncomfortably.

Spock considered how best to broach the subject on his mind. His previous research indicated that a compliment would be appropriate. "Lieutenant, you performed admirably during the recent altercation."

She looked at him incredulously. "Thank you, sir." A compliment? Spock never complimented.

The lift doors opened and they made their way down the corridor to her quarters. A sudden wave of dizziness hit her and her steps faltered. Immediately, two very warm arms encircled her.

"We are almost there," his deep voice murmured at her ear. "Lean on me." She complied, trying to ignore the shivers his voice sent down her spine.

"Well, here we are," she said trying to sound livelier than she felt. "Thank you for getting me home, Commander."

"No thanks are necessary." Her hand was on the pad…the door was opening…she turned to smile her goodbye…he had to do this now….

"?"

She couldn't have heard what she thought she heard. Could she? "Excuse me?"

He cleared his throat and lowered his voice. "I…Would you—when you are fully recovered, of course—have dinner with me…some evening?"

A slow smile spread across her face. "Commander, are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes."

She beamed. "I'd be happy to have dinner with you…Spock."

Spock seemed to breathe with relief. "I will contact you with the particulars."

Two days later, when she returned from lunch, she found a message waiting for her from Spock: Tomorrow, 1900 hours, his quarters. She smiled and turned to the science station. He was watching her. She nodded her acceptance and saw his whisper of a smile before he turned back to his monitor.

***

She wore a flowing caftan of muted colors; an outfit she _thought_ she'd seen him regard appreciatively some months before. As she made her way to his quarters, she chided herself for being nervous. She'd been in his quarters countless times over the years for _ka'athyra _lessons. Yes, she was attracted to him, but she was not one to carry a torch.

She rang for entrance and the door opened. Spock met her at the door, wearing a black Vulcan-cut jacket and black trousers that fit oh-so well. "Good evening, Nyota. Please, come in."

His room had been transformed from its Spartan efficiency into a candlelit oasis.

"Oh, Spock. This is lovely!"

The ghost of a grin manifested itself as he ushered her to the table.

He'd prepared grilled vegetables with steamed grains. Once they were seated, he poured a measure of blue liquid into their glasses. She gasped.

"Spock, how did you get your hands on Romulan ale?"

"Being the son of a diplomat has its advantages." He raised his glass. "To you, Nyota: the brightest of stars."

She fought the urge to sigh and sipped the pungent ale. "I had no idea you knew the meaning of my name." In fact he had never used her given name until this evening.

"I know much about you," he said quietly. "Agacian lilies are your favorite flower. You enjoy traditional Mexican chocolate. You read the Terran classics in their original languages. When you dance, it is…breathtaking."

She looked at him, mouth agape, "Spock, how long?"

"Since the conclusion of your first _ka'athyra _lesson."

"That was over three years ago! Why didn't you say anything?"

He set down his glass. "I was not ready. My previous relationships have been mere dalliances. I respected and admired you too much to attempt such a course with you." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "We are nearing the end of our mission. I am ready to pursue something more real, something enduring. Nyota, do you…is it your wish to pursue such a relationship with me?"

For the first time in over four years, she saw him vulnerable. The Vulcan with the strength of three men, and probably the intelligence of four, was sitting before her hoping she returned his regard.

"Yes," she said, smiling. "It is my wish." He answered her smile with his own.

Later, when he kissed her goodnight, she realized that indeed, some things were worth the wait.


	2. It Started with the Tribble

**Rating: ****M**

**A/N:** This was written for the Ship Wars at st_respect on LJ. The prompt was _In the Doghouse_. Based on the TOS ep, "The Trouble with Tribbles"

**A/A/N:** Chapter 1 has been corrected...there was a missing sentence!

* * *

**It Started with the Tribble**

The last of the Tribbles were gone. At the end of her shift, Nyota Uhura slipped unobtrusively into the turbolift and headed for her quarters. She made herself a cup of tea and waited. She knew what was coming. Spock would walk in, look at her with his "disappointed face," (eyebrow raised, slight frown), make a cup of tea and sit on the couch without saying a word. It was worse than being a naughty schoolchild, waiting for the principal to call her to the office.

The room was sadly quiet without the soothing trills of the Tribbles. It seemed empty and cold without their furry scurrying. She had to admit, though, that it was nice to sit down without having to look for a stray critter that had slipped between the cushions.

Still she missed them, in spite of all the trouble they caused. She sighed. Spock had still not arrived. Fine. She'd have a shower and go to dinner without him. If he had something to say to her, he'd just have to look for her elsewhere.

As the hot water soothed the tension in her shoulders, she contemplated her reaction to his censure. Should she use charm? Something like, "Hi honey! What a day, huh?" And give the giggle that always made the tips of his ears turn green.

Maybe sincere contrition: "Spock, I realize the whole incident began with the one Tribble I purchased. I am so sorry for the disruption of ship operations…."

But it wasn't entirely her fault. Though she was the first to bring one of the adorable creatures back, she certainly wasn't the last. And anyway, if it hadn't been for the Tribbles, they would never have found the Klingon spy. So there, Mr. First Officer!

She turned off the shower with a sigh. Dressed in a clean uniform, she headed to the mess for dinner, hoping she wouldn't run into Spock. Once there, she grabbed a salad and some juice and sat down with Janice.

"Hey you! How's it going?" the lovely blond asked.

"Um, okay. I think."

"You _think_? What's going on?"

Nyota took a sip of her drink. "I'm not sure. It's Spock."

Janice grinned mischievously. "What has our luscious Vulcan been up to, then?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm sure he's going to give me a hard time about the Tribbles."

"Why would he? He liked them as much as anyone else."

"Yes, but I'm the one who started the Tribble buying frenzy. And knowing Spock—"

"Shhh! He just walked in."

Nyota looked over her shoulder. There was Spock, in line with McCoy. He scanned the room and caught her eye. She flinched. There it was; the raised eyebrow. He turned away, collected his food and sat at another table with Bones.

"Well, that was a bit chilly," Janice whispered.

"See? So now I'm just waiting for him to take me aside and read me the riot act. Vulcan style."

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad!" Janice laughed.

Nyota smiled. "You're probably right. But tomorrow's our day off and something tells me it won't be the romantic interlude I'd hoped for."

"Don't be ridiculous! Come on. Finish your dinner, then go up to him and ask to speak with him. Get it out and over with now and I guarantee you'll take him home and soften up that logical Vulcan with your human feminine wiles."

Maybe Rand was right. She looked over at Spock, who was listening intently to McCoy. Yes, that was the way to go. Just get it out in the open and out of the way, and they could get back to normal. Maybe.

She finished off the rest of her salad and, with a wink to Janice, she put away her tray and walked confidently to Spock's table.

Leonard looked up first. "Well, hello there beautiful!" He stood and pulled out a chair.

She shook her head. "Thanks, Len, but I won't be staying. Pardon my interrupting your meal, gentlemen, but could I have a word with you later Commander?"

"Certainly, Lieutenant. What time would be convenient?"

"Any time this evening."

He turned his attention to his plate. "I will stop by your quarters on my way to the lab."

"Thank you, Sir." She turned to McCoy with a smile. "See you, Doc." She turned and left the room.

Bones watched her retreating figure and turned to Spock. "What was that all about? Did you two have a fight?"

"No. But I believe we are about to."

***

She was not ten meters away from her door when she heard that voice.

"Lieutenant, is it convenient to speak at this time?"

She took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Yes, Commander. Please come in."

He followed her into her quarters and stood, hands clasped behind his back. She sat on the sofa and looked him.

"What are you doing way over there? Sit down!"

He looked at her incredulously for a moment, and then moved to sit in a chair.

She looked at him sitting there, rigid as a board, his eyes focused on some random point on the wall. Was he really _that_ mad at her? Certainly he wasn't going to make this official! She hadn't broken a single Starfleet regulation! It wasn't as if she'd been in that ridiculous bar fight with the rest of the senior officers.

_Okay, Nyota. Get this over with_. She took a deep breath and began.

"Look, Spock, I know I was the one who purchased the first Tribble and brought it on board. I realize that by doing so, I started a trend. I believe you know I would never have done so if I thought it would put this ship or her crew in any danger." She paused and looked up at him. She couldn't read his expression, but at least he was looking at her. She continued.

"I know that we are now undergoing repairs to the damage the Tribbles caused. I realize that valuable time and resources are going to that effort. I accept my responsibility in the matter. That being said, I do wish to remind you that the Tribbles were the key to uncovering the Klingon spy." There. She'd said her piece. She sat back and waited.

And waited. He looked at her, apparently confused.

"Nyota, am I to understand that you think I am angry with you for the Tribble incident?"

"Well, yes."

"I am not."

"Wha—? Then why didn't you come back to my quarters after our shift? Why were you so cold when you saw me in the mess hall?"

"You left the bridge so quickly. I thought you were upset with me. When I saw you in the mess hall, your expression indicated that you would prefer that I sit elsewhere. So I did."

They looked at each other in silence.

Nyota shook her head. "So basically, this all started because I _assumed_ you were upset with me over the Tribbles, and it went downhill from there."

"That would appear to be the case," he said, his posture relaxing.

"Oh, Spock, I'm so sorry!" She rose, walked to him, and sat in his lap. She showered him with kisses. "Let me make it up to you," she whispered before nibbling the tip of his ear. She felt his arousal growing beneath her.

"I believe that would be acceptable," he replied, voice rough with desire. He rose from the chair with her in his arms, and carried her giggling to her bed.

***

She woke with a smile, still tangled up with her lover. Pure happiness. Suddenly he pulled her arm from across his body and sat up looking at her.

"Spock, what's wrong?"

"I have realized the truth of your previous statement."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"It was indeed you who brought the first Tribble on board."

"Oh, crap. Don't tell me you're getting mad _now_?"

"I am not angry. However, I do need to revise my official report. I will need your assistance." He got up from the bed.

"Spock, it's our day off!"

"This will not take long. Please meet me in my office in thirty minutes." He saw her expression of disappointment and leaned down to kiss her. "I promise I will make it worth your time."

She grudgingly returned his kiss and rose to shower.

***

"Okay, Spock. Let's get this over with." She slumped into a chair near his desk.

He held up his hand.

"Lieutenant, you are aware that by bringing a little-known life form aboard this vessel, you disrupted ship's operations and may have subsequently endangered the crew."

"Spock we went over this all last night—"

He stopped her with a glare that quickly morphed into a smirk.

"Lieutenant.…"

Oh. _Ooooh_.

She grinned, and he continued. "By bringing the aforementioned life form aboard, numerous systems were compromised, to which repairs are still being made. The ship's personnel will spend countless hours repairing the damage; hours that should be spent on usual ship operations." He leaned back in his chair. "I will have to put a formal reprimand on your record."

"But _Commander_," she said, pleading, "I accept full responsibility for my actions, Sir. It won't happen again. Please don't put it on my record!" she batted her eyelashes.

He continued to gaze at her. She crossed her legs as suggestively as she could, and he folded his hands to a point as he regarded her appreciatively.

"Now," he said, leaning forward, "What do you propose we do about this situation?"

"Commander, I'd do _anything_ to get you to take that reprimand off my record," she purred.

He sat back, regarding her lasciviously. "Anything, lieutenant?"

"Oh, _yes_ Sir." She licked her lips and stood."May I demonstrate the lengths to which I will go to get you to make that _awful_ reprimand go away?"

He regarded her for several seconds. "You may, Lieutenant."

She rose quickly and walked toward him. He held up a hand in warning.

"However, you will do as I command. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir." She stood next to his desk as his eyes slowly roamed the length of her body. She felt the tell-tale tingle between her thighs.

He inhaled deeply. "It appears you are aroused, Lieutenant. Let us see to that immediately. Remove your uniform top and sit upon my desk.

"Yes, Commander," she said as she happily complied. Once seated, only in her red uniform shorts, he stood and raised his hands to her face, running them slowly down her body, eliciting shivers.

"Spread your legs, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Sir."

He ran his hands up her legs, from her boots to within an inch of the red fabric covering her sweetness. She gasped. He looked up at her with a grin.

He bent his head and took a nipple in his mouth, massaging the other with his deft fingers.

"Oh, god, Spock," she murmured.

He stopped his ministrations and looked at her, eyebrow raised. She quickly corrected herself.

"I mean _Commander_."

He nodded and returned to the task at hand. Soon she was whimpering and he resumed his seat. He ran a finger lightly across her sex through her shorts. She shuddered as he increased the pressure and speed. She moved her hips to meet his touch, moaning as she rocked upon his desk.

He lifted her hips and removed the fabric blocking him from his goal. He pushed her back to lie on the desk and fingered her wet folds.

"Ah, oh, AH! Commander! Yes, right there. YES!"

He replaced his fingers with his mouth. She came with a low groan and before she recovered, he was standing, sliding himself inside her. He soon brought her to another shuddering climax, following with his own, emptying himself into her with a barrage of Vulcan obscenities.

Breathless, he looked at her with a smirk. "I believe we can remove that reprimand now, Lieutenant."

"Well, Commander, if this is my punishment, I need to be in the doghouse more often!"


	3. Dragonfire

**A/N:** _Rated T._ This was written for the prompt, "Fairy Tale." Do not own, make no profit from my scribblings

* * *

**Dragonfire**

The new orders came in from Starfleet just as Nyota was sent home from sickbay to spend the rest of her recovery at home. Now she sat up in bed on pillows plumped up by Spock. She pouted.

"It's not fair," she complained. "This trip to Syvia is the first really interesting assignment in months, and I go and get the flu. I had to assign someone else to go on the away team and it's just not fair."

Spock was moving swiftly through the room, packing for the mission and making sure Nyota had everything she needed on the bedside table.

"I regret not having you at my side for the next two days, but I am sure Lt. Brooks will perform adequately. It is far better that you recover fully."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah, easy for you to say, you get all the fun."

"I assure you, hours of meetings and negotiations will not be 'fun.'" He closed his bag and walked over to her. "I will contact you once we are settled for the evening," he said, bending down to kiss her.

"Okay," she said wearily. "I'll miss you. Good luck down there."

Spock kissed her once more and headed for the transporter room. Kirk, McCoy, Brooks, and two officers from security were waiting when he arrived.

"How's my patient?" the doctor asked as they stepped up to the transporter pads.

"Disappointed that she is unable to join us. Otherwise, she is recovering well."

"Okay, people," Kirk said. "Let's get this show on the road. Energize."

They materialized in an elaborate courtyard outside of an ancient castle. The away team looked about them in awe.

"It's like we transported inside a damn fairy tale!" McCoy mumbled. "It's a cross between Disney-Galactic and the bloody Wizard of Oz."

"Quiet, Bones," said Kirk. "Looks like the welcoming committee has arrived."

Several honor guardsmen strode toward them, wearing elaborate uniforms and carrying lethal looking broadswords that glinted in the sun. As they neared, their great height became evident. The Syvians were all over two meters tall with various shades of grey skin that was almost translucent. The dominant eye color was orange, though there were some with black or pale green.

The guards stopped about three meters in front of them, made show of putting their swords in their scabbards, and parted, revealing a man and a woman wearing flowing white and gold robes. They stepped forward and bowed, their curly black hair falling loose over their shoulders.

"I am Greenweld, Keeper of the Great Forest. This is my mate, Nightstar, the World Seer. We welcome you to our world and to our home."

"I am James T. Kirk, of the Starship _Enterprise_ and the Federation of Planets. I and my crewmates thank you for your hospitality and hope that our friendship will be long and fruitful."

"Come," said Nightstar, "Let us show you to your rooms. We will dine with the council this evening, and will hold our official discussions on the morrow." Her eyes scanned the away team and rested on Spock. She smiled but then knit her brow. She recovered in a moment and turned to lead the way to the castle. Greenweld leaned to her and whispered in their own tongue. "Subsuun lan Kono'wa?"

She looked over her shoulder and stole a glance at Spock. He caught her eye and she quickly looked away and whispered something he could not hear.

They arrived at the great wooden doors of the castle which opened silently at their approach. As they crossed the threshold, Greenweld turned to them. "Please, refresh yourselves and then join us for the evening meal." He and Nightstar bowed and took their leave.

A liveried footman approached and led the _Enterprise_ crew through the stone halls to their rooms. Spock examined the enormous tapestries hanging on the walls and from the wooden beams across the ceiling. "Fascinating; their mythology appears very similar to that of medieval Europe. Heroes fighting great beasts, and young women befriend one-horned creatures."

Suddenly McCoy stopped. "Spock! Look!" The team stopped to examine the tapestry McCoy pointed to, and let out a collective gasp.

"How on Earth…?" Kirk asked in a whisper.

Spock was speechless. The tapestry depicted queen seated upon a throne of stars. One hand pointed upwards and the other held the hand of her consort, standing by her side. His other hand reached outwards, as if in friendship. A dragon-like creature slept at their feet. There were embroidered glyphs beneath the scene.

"Commander," said Brooks, "That's…that's you and Lt. Uhura!"

"Fascinating."

"Brooks," said Kirk, "can you read those symbols?"

Lt. Brooks stepped forward and read. "lan Kono'wa ep wonak mah-kay."

"Kono'wa," said Spock, "I heard Greenweld say that word as we approached the castle."

Brooks turned to the footman and asked a question in halting Syvian. The man nodded and answered, pointing hesitantly at Spock. Brooks turned to the away team. "It's as I thought. It says 'the Daystar and her mate the peace-man.' This man says the tapestry is almost 500 years old.

"Impossible!" McCoy growled. Spock took out his tricorder.

"Not only is it possible, Doctor, but the evidence indicates that it is indeed fact. This tapestry is 489 years old."

"Well," said Kirk, "we won't get any answers by staring at the tapestry. Let's get changed and have a little chat with Nightstar and Greenweld at dinner."

Spock nodded his agreement and Brooks told the footman they were ready to proceed to their rooms. As they walked, McCoy turned to Spock.

"So there's an ancient tapestry with you and Uhura. What does the inscription mean?"

"I assume the moniker, 'peace-man,' refers to the fact that Vulcans are pacifists," Spock explained. "As for the reference to Lt. Uhura, her name means 'Star' in Swahili."

"So 500 years ago, some ancient Syvian knew that you and Uhura would visit?"

"That appears to be the case."

"Well, looks like dinner's sure gonna be interesting."

The team agreed not to bring up the tapestry right away, but decided to wait for an opportune moment during the meal. They went to their assigned rooms and changed into their dress uniforms. The rooms all faced the courtyard, and in the distance a mountain range rose from the horizon. A thin ribbon of smoke rose from one tall peak.

At the appropriate hour, an attendant knocked on their doors and led them to the banquet hall.

Spock turned to Brooks. " Could you ask him about the volcano? Are the eruptions frequent or is it largely dormant?"

Brooks relayed the question and the young man spoke quietly. "That is the Dragonfire. The Seer tells us when the fires will come. It sleeps, but it will soon wake."

They'd arrived at the great hall and those from the _Enterprise_ were seated near the head of the table as guests of honor. Kirk was seated next to Greenweld and Spock found himself next to Nightstar, who bade the company be seated as she prayed for the blessings of their gods before the meal.

The wine and first course were served, and soon the room was filled with lively conversation. Spock noticed Nightstar's eyes frequently focused on him, and he took the opportunity.

"Nightstar, we noticed a tapestry on the way to our quarters—"

"Ah yes, the one with you and the Kono'wa.

"Kono'wa. That means 'day star,' correct?" asked Brooks.

"Yes. I confess, I was concerned when I saw she was not with you."

Kirk asked, "You mean, you've been expecting us?"

"Of course," she said. "I am the World Seer. Generations ago, one of my mother's mothers saw this day." She turned to Spock, "Please, tell me of my sister. Why is she not here?"

Spock blinked. "Do you refer to my wife? She could not be your sister—"

"Not in blood, but in destiny. Forgive me if I appear rude, Commander, but the situation is urgent. Where is she?"

"She is unwell, and is recovering aboard our ship."

Nightstar closed her eyes and exhaled in relief. She turned to her mate and he squeezed her hand and nodded. "Good. Then all is well," she whispered. She straightened and looked at Spock. "When will she be here?"

"She is not expected to be fully recovered before our visit here has ended," he began.

"Oh, but you mustn't leave before…"

"Before what?" asked Kirk, his concern becoming apparent.

"Please, Captain, Commander, she needs to be here; we need her help." Nightstar looked worried.

Kirk looked at Spock before answering. "Nightstar, I can't ask my officer to leave her sickbed to come here without knowing why."

"My sister and I must meet before the Dragonfire. Only together can we prevent the events that follow the Awakening."

There was a long silence as the away team exchanged glances. _Surely_ these people didn't believe that Nyota could prevent a volcanic eruption?

Kirk broke the awkward silence. "And your seers have, um, seen this?"

"Captain," Nightstar said with an understanding smile. "Do not be fooled by our old ways and manners. We are not a primitive people, dreaming of giants and calling them gods. I and my line have a genetic mutation, one that allows a portion of the brain to see the ripples in time. It is not an exact science; I cannot choose to see the outcome of a game of chance, for example. Our visions are rare and often incomplete, but we record them and study them. We see the patterns and try to comprehend them. That is all."

Lt. Brooks spoke. "So the visions have indicated Lt. Uhura must be here to help you forestall a volcanic eruption? How is that possible?"

Nightstar and Greenweld looked at one another and then at Brooks.

"Volcano? What volcano?"

Spock interjected. "The smoke in the distance, it is not a volcano?"

"No, that is Dragonfire."

"Nightstar, forgive our ignorance, but what is Dragonfire?"

"Dragonfire is a dragon."

After a stunned silence, the _Enterprise_ crew started speaking at once.

"What?"

"You're joking right?"

"A _dragon_? You want my chief communications officer to help you slay a _dragon_?"

Only Spock had remained silent. There was no need to jump to conclusions.

Nightstar and Greenweld shared another glance and burst into laughter. The crew was more lost than ever.

"Slay the dragon?!" asked Nightstar, still smiling. "By the gods, no! Not unless absolutely necessary; only if they were to break the treaty."

Greenweld shook his head. "Oh! This is rich! Kill the Dragonfire? Is that what you thought? No wonder you looked so worried!"

Spock finally spoke. "It is evident that we are ignorant of the particulars of your relationship with the dragons of your world. Please elaborate, and understand that I will not permit my wife to endanger herself."

"No, no, we could not ask that she should do so," said Greenweld. "The Dragonfire has been in hibernation for over 1000 years. When he and his clan awaken, they will not remember the treaty; their hunger will be too great."

Nightstar, still smiling, elaborated. "It is your Daystar's expertise with languages that we need, to help us decipher the ancient texts. Then I will be able to speak the proper words at the Awakening in his tongue, and forestall any…unpleasantness."

***

McCoy reluctantly agreed to allow Nyota to come down to the planet, as long as she remained in bed as she did her research. Spock was there to greet her.

"It seems you are to have the adventure you sought after all," he said as he lifted her into his arms.

"The best part will be getting to sleep next to you tonight," she said as he carried her from the beam-down point to his room in the castle. "Well, that, and meeting a dragon!"

Nightstar joined them as soon as Nyota was settled in bed. "Sister!" she whispered. "At last!" She took Nyota in her arms. As she pulled away, Nyota looked at her in wonder.

"Why do I feel I know you?"

"Your name has meaning, as does mine. Our grandmothers knew we would meet." She held Nyota's face in her hands for a moment. "We must prepare. Are you well enough to begin?"

"Yes. I can't wait to get started."

"Good. Wait here."

She stood and went to the chamber door and called someone in. A servant pushed a small portable table into the room and rolled it to the bedside. Activating a computer terminal, Nightstar pulled up an image of a large dark grey lizard-like creature with vicious looking teeth and fire-red eyes. About the girth and height of an Earth elephant, it was three times as long; its enormous tail about a third of its length. A thin trail of dark smoke escaped its mouth.

"It's exquisite!" Nyota sighed.

"Isn't it? I am fortunate to be the Seer for this time, to get to meet the Great Ones."

Spock watched the two of them as they studied the images and documents on the terminal. He could sense Nyota's excitement through their marital bond. But she was still unwell, and he could feel her hunger and fatigue as well. He approached the bed.

"Nightstar, forgive the interruption, but my mate needs nourishment and rest."

"Of course! I apologize. In my excitement I have proved a poor hostess. I will have food sent for you both. " She turned to Nyota. Rest well, my sister. On the morrow, I will have the archivists bring the documents we need to translate."

"I look forward to it!"

With that, Nightstar took her leave. Nyota grinned at her husband. "This is thrilling!"

"Indeed," he acknowledged as he sat by her side. "However, I will be less than thrilled if the doctor says I have been negligent in my care of you. Do not overtax yourself."

"Okay, my handsome husband. I will rest, but only if I can curl up with you in this huge fairy-tale bed."

He answered her by climbing on the bed with her and pulling her close for a kiss. The kiss grew deeper and their hands roamed. She tugged at his shirt and had it halfway over his head when a knock sounded at the door. Nyota giggled as Spock practically flew off the bed, straightened his uniform and ran his fingers through his hair. He cleared his throat.

"Enter."

A servant entered pushing a service cart laden with fruit and bread and cheese. He lifted the lid from a large tureen and the scent of a rich soup filled the room. Another servant followed with a flagon of wine and a jug of water and poured these into their respective glasses. The two bowed themselves backward out of the room as Spock thanked them.

"Wow, I could get used to this," said Nyota, as Spock served up the soup. "Mmmm! This is delicious! It seems like forever since we had real food." She ate with gusto and Spock was glad to see her appetite returning after her bout of the flu. She sampled everything and made him promise to ask where to buy some of the cheese. When she finished she put down her glass of water and yawned.

"Oh, sorry, honey. I guess I am a little tired after all the excitement."

"Then sleep, ashayam." He pulled the covers up for her and turned to undress. By the time he curled up next to her, she was fast asleep.

***

In the morning, Nyota felt much better, but Bones insisted she stay in bed for one more day. So Nightstar had the old hidebound books and various scrolls brought to the room. When Spock was satisfied Nyota was comfortable, he left with McCoy to attend the trade negotiations with the Syvians.

Nightstar pulled a chair to the bedside. "Before we examine the texts, let me tell you something of our relationship with the dragons. Much of it is myth, of course, and there are some who worship them as gods. But this is what we know.

"When the world was formed there were four major land masses. As time went on this continent, where my people evolved, collided and merged with the land of the dragons. Of course we feared these great beasts that moved through our lands seeking new territory. To them, we were just another form of food. We became nomadic, leaving our settlements as soon as the dragons were spotted in the distance.

"Soon a Seer realized that the dragons were our brothers, and that we could coexist. She said they had language and we tried to communicate with them. But we found our mouths are formed differently, so the sounds made by one species were near impossible for the other to imitate. But through pictures and signs, we were able to convince them that we are sentient beings.

"Then they slept. When they awoke a thousand years later, they were hungry and came seeking food. Sadly, that was us. They had forgotten us. We tried anew to communicate with them. Soon a language was formed that we could both use.

"As we evolved to write our words, we also learned more about the dragons and their ways. Their life cycle is somehow linked with the unusual orbit of the eighth planet of this system. They spend 500 years awake while the planet is near, and hibernate while it is on the far side of the system. Their hibernation has cycles: a deep sleep, with almost impossibly low breathing and heart rates; and the time of Dreams. It is in this state that they believe their gods speak to them, sharing their knowledge of past and future.

"Soon a treaty was formed and the shared language was written. But, as you may know, the Romulans were our first contact. They robbed us of resources as well as artifacts. That includes many of the old texts that told us how to speak to the dragons. These things were taken from us before we had the technology to record them electronically.

"So this is where I come in?"

"Yes, little sister. We have the treaty and other documents, but no way to decipher its meaning. And the Awakening is but days away."

"Then let's get started."

Nightstar stayed long enough to answer Nyota's questions and left a servant at her door to fetch her if needed. She left to join the negotiations in the Great Hall.

In the days that followed Nyota and occasionally Nightstar poured over the ancient texts. They were making progress and enjoyed each other's company as well. While McCoy worried that Nyota was overtaxing herself, Spock knew that she was thoroughly content. She was in her element, and she had found an extraordinary friend in Nightstar.

On their third day on the planet, the sentinels came to the castle, announcing the impending awakening of the dragons. Nyota was dressed in white robes in beautiful contrast to Nightstar's black garb. The whole party traveled to the mountain caves and awaited Dragonfire's emergence.

Smoke billowed from the cave's mouth, and the thump, thump of large footfalls approached. The great dragon strode forth and on seeing the beings gathered in front of his cave, he hissed fire and bellowed in warning. Nyota and Nightstar bowed low.

"_Master of the mountains, Great Dragonfire, do you recollect our people and the friendship that was forged?"_ Nyota called from a safe distance.

He huffed and hummed. Nightstar crept forward holding a large scroll. She unrolled it before the beast. _"See here your words and your mark, saying that you will remember the peace on the Awakening."_ She stepped back.

The dragon coughed a dark smoke and stepped forward to examine the document."_You say that we are friends. My people are hungry after the long sleep. Have you brought anything for the clan?_"

"_One thousand head of cattle for your people_." Nyota shouted.

The dragon stretched like a huge cat, and blinked. He sat on his haunches and yawned. He looked at the beings before him. "_That is good. Bring the cattle. We will find you when the clan has feasted. You will tell us of the years passed and we will share our dreams. Go now. The clan awakes._" He lumbered back into the cave.

"It's over." Greenweld said. "Your Star saved us in time."

McCoy whispered to Spock. "Is that it? That's all there is to this Awakening?"

Spock looked at him with eyebrow raised. "You wished for more? Did you expect a virgin to be sacrificed?"

"No, I just…Oh never mind!"

***

That night a feast was held in Nyota's honor. The Great Hall was decorated with twinkling lights and white and black banners depicting the awakened dragons. During the feast, Nyota and Nightstar sat at the head of the table, while troubadours sang ballads of Nyota's great deeds in service to the people of Syvia.

The _Enterprise_ crew, all dressed in Syvian-style dresses and doublets, ate and danced with their hosts. As Spock went to get Nyota a cool drink, Jim sat down next to her.

"Well done, Lieutenant. This one gets you a commendation for sure. The fact that you saved these folks from being the dragon's breakfast certainly helped the Federation's side of the negotiations."

"Thank you, Captain. I was just doing my job."

"Yeah, doing your job with the flu, with three days to learn a language that no one's spoken for a thousand years, and then speaking that language to a creature that may or may not have decided to eat you. That's pretty damn good in my book."

"Well, when you put it like that, I sound downright heroic!"

"And don't you forget it. I won't." He left to mingle with the tall Syvian beauties in the room.

Spock returned with her drink. "Are you well, ashayam?"

"I admit I'm a little tired. But I don't want to go to bed yet. This is all so beautiful; I feel like a princess in a fairy tale!"

"No, not a princess. A queen. My queen," he said quietly, and touched her fingers with his own. She sensed his pride and love in that simple gesture. She sent a wave of her growing desire.

"I thought you were tired," he quipped with a raised eyebrow.

"Not that tired," she said with a smile.

***

The next morning, Nightstar and Nyota took a walk in the castle gardens before The _Enterprise_ crew was to leave. Spock saw them in the distance, walking arm in arm, sometimes leaning in to whisper, sometimes laughing out loud.

The time came for the team to leave the planet, and the stood at the beam-up site, saying their goodbyes.

"Sister," Nightstar said as she hugged Nyota, "I hope your next visit might be longer. The weaving has begun on the tapestry of the Awakening. Please come back for its unveiling."

"We will do our best to be here. Thank you so much for everything. I will miss you."

Soon the familiar tingles of the transporter took them home to the _Enterprise_.

As they walked to their quarters, Nyota sighed. Spock took her hand.

"What troubles you, ashayam?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I had so short a time to spend with someone who has been waiting for me her whole life, someone I somehow knew in spite of the distance between our worlds. And I wanted to learn more about the dragons and their dreams. It was wonderful and far too short."

"Perhaps we can arrange to spend our next shore leave there," he suggested.

"Oh, could we? That would be wonderful!"

"I admit I am curious about the precognitive abilities of the Syvians and the dragons."

They'd reached their quarters and he dropped their bags on the floor and pulled her close and kissed her. "Your actions on the planet were commendable, Nyota. I am proud to be the consort of the Queen of the Stars."

And he led her to their bed and showed her just how proud he was.

**~fin~**


	4. Things Are Going to be Different

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and do not profit. This is all for fun.

**Rated:** T

* * *

**Things Are Going to be Different Around Here…**

The transporter beam seemed to take forever to return them to their own ship, their own universe. She felt as if she were holding her breath, long, too long, and as they materialized she felt dizzy. She walked the corridors alone, she thought, but as she neared her quarters the dizziness returned and she stumbled, only to be caught by strong arms. She slipped into unconsciousness, but not before she realized whose arms held her. Spock. _Spock?_

She awoke slowly, the activity in sickbay a buzz in the back of her mind. Something was different. She felt a change but couldn't pinpoint it. Familiar voices nearby caught her attention.

"But he was fine when I checked him over! He showed none of the signs of the traksemia that affected Uhura," said McCoy.

"Nevertheless, the Captain is dead. I have notified the Imperial admiralty and will take over the captaincy of the _Enterprise_."

"I thought you didn't want to be captain."

"I did not seek the position, Doctor, however circumstances warrant…."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Spock, I mean _Captain_." McCoy chuckled. "I suppose we'll see Marlena at your side now, eh? Lucky you."

There was a pause. Spock lowered his voice. "On the contrary. My…interests lay elsewhere."

"Well, well, well, you sly dog. Good luck with that."

She kept her eyes closed, but felt an unmistakable warmth draw near. She opened her eyes.

"When you have fully recovered, Lieutenant, I have a few matters to discuss with you."

Something in his tone made it sound like this discussion wouldn't be purely professional. And something in his eyes made her hope that it wasn't.

She smiled up at him. "Aye, Captain."


End file.
